damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Klen Alin
Avgrovan }} Klen Alin was the first Communist-Regent of the Communist-Regency of Avgrov. He was born in 1897 to Eiron Alin and Aima Alin, two welfaring nobles in the Kingdom of Avgrov. On young age, Klen Alin moved out to study in the capital, Pelvir. He attended the Insomnius University, where he met and befriended Alexander Vekhiniris, with whom he’d start a political party years later. Following Klen’s death, the university was renamed to the Alin University, in his honour. Klen is often viewed as a hero in Avgrov and the former members of the CommPact, but internationally, viewed as a controversial figure. While he, together with the other Allied powers, brought an end to World War II, Klen is often blamed for the start of the Cold War in Damalias, and for bringing Communism to Avgrov, and on a larger scale, to Damalias. Upon his death in 1989, his son and heir, Tlerm Alin, was appointed the new Communist-Regent. A statue was erected in Klen’s honour and an international moment of silence was held for his demise. Biography Early life Klen was born to Eiron Alin and his wife, Aima Alin. The Alin family was known as a noble family with their own estate. Klen’s freedom was limited on a young age, for his own protection. He went to a private school in Tleiron, where the family resided. The Alin family often found itself at odds with the government, to the point where the government began subtly oppressing the Alin family. More and more rights were stripped away from the family, until Klen moved out to reside in Pelvir, the capital, where he took on a new identity as Joseph Telrin, realising he wouldn’t be accepted with the last name Alin. Study Klen signed up for the Insomnius University, a large university named after Kleit Insomnius, a general and war hero of Avgrov during the Baratonian Schism. He proceeded to follow a study in politics, hoping to enter politics and make a change to Avgrov’s, in his opinion, flawed system. Here, he met and befriended Alexander Vekhiniris, a Valeric who attended the university with him, and with whom he’d later found the Communist Party of Avgrov. Klen was arrested in his third year for a large party hosted by him and several other students in the school. He was later released on parole. During his study, the Kalan Crisis had erupted and Avgrov had become involved. While Klen above all thought Avgrov shouldn’t get involved, he thought that, while it did, it should end the war quick. The Great War In 1915 he was supposed to finish his study, but a year prior he had already been conscripted into the Avgrovan Military to fight during the Great War. Initially a private, Klen rose to sergeant, lieutenant, and eventually by the end of the war he had become a commander. By 1918 he had become a skilled commander, but due to the limited amount of Avgrovan troops available, he was transferred to the Joint Avgrovan-Aluri-Dertabinian Military Command, and commanded fresh Aluri-Dertabinian divisions against the Teuriner Army, with great success. He was rewarded several medals for his actions during the war, by both the Aluri-Dertabinian government and the Avgrovan government. Interwar Following the end of the Great War and the seclusion Avgrov had entered, Klen resigned his position in the military and went back to school in 1919, to finish his education. However, due to his lengthy absence of almost five years and changes to the education system, Klen was forced to start over. Klen finally finished his study in 1924, completing his five-year study successfully with a master degree. In 1921, with the Council of Twelve’s costly takeover of the government, things began to look up for Klen and his family, as any targeted villainy against the family was dropped immediately. Klen and his old friend, Alexander, who he hadn’t seen in several years, met up again by pure coincidence in the Pelvir Central Park, discussing their lives and the past few years. When Klen mentioned he’d finished his study in politics the two started to talk about politics, and eventually came to agree that something had to change. They took to Communism, inspired by the recent revolution in Russia which established the Soviet Union. As a result, they formally formed the first Avgrovan Communist Party a few weeks later. Communist Party of Avgrov The foundation of a Communist party of Avgrov proved unwelcome, even before the party had recruited a normal amount of members the party faced a shutdown order issued by the remaining eight members of the Council of Twelve. Alexander and Klen decided against shutting down and proceeded with the party, officially marking them as criminals. The Communist party became an underground resistance movement, with only ever one headquarters on the surface used as a dummy. In 1927, three years after the party was founded, the party staged a large-scale revolt in Pelvir. While the revolt was struck down by the government, more members of the Council of Twelve were killed. In 1928, six members finally remained of the Council of Twelve, and the remaining members proceeded to institute the Council of Six as the legislative (and currently ruling) body of Avgrov. With the last king of the ti Daran dynasty having been hanged by the neck four years prior, there was no king nor legitimate heir to continue the kingdom. Later the same year, during a violent night, October 28th, Klen Alin and the Communist party seized power in Avgrov, officially ending the kingdom. Klen chose to retain the Council of Six and its remaining members, who were forced to swear loyalty to Klen and the Communist regime or otherwise be executed. Head of state Klen ushered in a number of reforms, dedicated to erasing any presence of the old kingdom and to be replaced with his own. He adopted a government and based on that, founded the Socialist Republic of Avgrov. Klen’s Marxist-Leninist approach was however short-lived, as with the rise of the Soviet Union, Klen adopted a Stalinist approach and aligned himself with Joseph Stalin. However, equally short-lived, for even more reforms pushed Avgrov into yet another direction, which is nowadays often referred to as Alinism. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Nicktc